Animal
by Assassin Ninja Spy
Summary: When Seras goes a little nuts, Alucard has an unexpected response. M to be safe but not a lemon (or not a typical lemon?)


*creeps into anime section, looks for anyone I know*

Hai guys. So, You probably don't know me because for a very long time, I avoided anime like the plague for THIS REASON. Goddamit Alucard you vampiric asshole! I haven't fangirled for anyone except Garrus - ever! (I blame his eyes)  
Anyways, yeah. Enjoy my first anime fic.

* * *

**Animal**

Seras grabs the ghoul's head and pins it against a wall. A devilish smile splits her lips as she slowly applies pressure until it pops. Turning, she punches the next one hard, creating a cavity in its head.

A bullet fires past her head, close enough to make her hair sway. A ghoul behind her drops dead with more than half of its face missing.

Alucard puts his gun in its holster. Seras is jittery, feet dancing on the spot.

"More, more, more, more!" she lets out a hysterical little laugh before turning and jumping on the mostly intact head of a ghoul. She turns again to Alucard, her usual blue eyes bright crimson. "More, Master!" Her breathing is jagged, chest heaving up and down.

"Seras," Alucard snaps, "control yourself."

"My blood calls for more, Master. I can feel it," she lets out a whimper that turns into a throaty snarl, "More, more, more!" Another laugh.

"Enough, we're returning to the estate and reporting to Integra," he takes a step forward and places a hand on her shoulder.

Seras grabs his wrist and turns on her heel. Taking a step forward, she forces him into a wall with his arm across his chest so it lies flat, before placing her free arm across his neck.

Both Vampires stop moving for a moment, save for Seras' ragged breaths. Roughly, she forces Alucard's head to the side and places her mouth on his neck. Seeing what is about to happen, he brings his knee up into her gut and forces her back. She jumps away with a snarl and crouches, all her muscles bunched and tight, like a coil that's been stretched too far.

Alucard sees blood on her lips and raises a hand to his neck. His white glove comes away stained red. He looks up at Seras and raises an eyebrow – she growls low in her throat.

Alucard smiles then, an insane, devilish, toothy smile.

_What a magnificently complicated creature. Was it not only short moments ago when she dared not drink blood, could not stand the sight of it? Yet here she stands now, ready to challenge her Master. Truly wonderful._

Alucard leaps toward his fledgling with a laugh. Seras howls and rises to meet him. They meet mid-jump in a clash of yelps and snarls. Alucard attempts to grab Seras by the shoulders but she shakes him off and lunges for his neck once more. Alucard dodges the attack easily and lands in a crouch, Seras opposite him. She wastes no time and crosses the distance between them in a blur. Alucard allows her to tackle him into the wall but when she once more goes for his neck, he pushes back and flips them so their positions are reversed. Quickly, not wanting her to squirm away, he grabs her wrists and forces her arms into an 'X' shape across her chest so that each hand grabs the shoulder of the opposite arm.

Seras snaps and snarls at him, close enough that he can feel each breath she takes, smell the blood-lust on her skin. Alucard's own eyes have turned bright crimson in answer to her. His blood pounds through his veins, ears roaring, heart beating against his ribs like a caged animal.

_ Animal. _There is certainly no better word for the Draculina at the moment. Her raw hunger, the unchained ferocity, it draws an unexpected response from Alucard. He makes a sound deep in his throat, like a purr but lower, lustier. Leaning closer, he allows Seras to smell the blood on his neck. The wound is still dripping. She arches away from the wall, giving her just enough distance to lap at the wound, for her fangs can't reach it.

After a moment or two, Alucard pushes her back, much to her anger. When she begins snarling again, he captures her lips in his.

Seras immediately bites down and draws blood. Her tongue worries the wound before she sucks at it. Alucard doesn't mind but instead parts her lips, tasting himself in her mouth.

Knowing she yearns for the blood in his veins furthers his lust. His eyes flash brightly as a wave of pure instinct crashes down in his mind, black as night.

She struggles against him, eventually breaking free of his hold. Instead of fighting, as he had expected, she tears at his clothes, knots her hands in his hair, kisses him more passionately – she is excited, driven on by her blood-lust. Alucard breaths in deeply to take in her scent; it drives him crazy.

It's a loop, a mad, lusty loop and Alucard knows it, doesn't care to stop it. It feels so _right_. Seras is so earnest, so lithe; her hands roam incessantly. Their eyes are crimson, bright, lusty, ruled by the flat out desire, the _instinct_ to feel alive, to be absolutely alive in every strand and every over stimulated nerve of their entangled body. She writhes and spasms around him; her skin hot, her breath cool and all the while making delicious whimpers, snarls and yelps.

An animal.

Pinned up and splayed against the wall, the Vampires find release from their craze. With one last cry, Seras' eyes fade to blue. Stepping back, Alucard allows his fledgling to gain her bearings. He knows in a moment her memories will right themselves.

"Get dressed, Seras. Integra is waiting," he himself is already pulling on his clothes.

To him, this was nothing but a quick fuck against the wall. No emotions, no strings. He was Alucard, the No-Life King, the Count. His time for such cares in the world had passed long ago. Time has a strange way of reprioritizing one's goals. Love? His chance for love had come and gone – now it was about feeling. What and _who_ could stimulate his undead nerves?

Integra has her words and her will that resonated with the darkness the shrouded him. Seras has her passions and the unruly impulse that she carried with her from her time as a human. Those delicious moments where she lets go sent ripples of desire across Alucard's skin.

_A quick fuck against the wall, nothing more_.

* * *

First - credit for "a quick fuck against the wall" goes entirely to Smehur. They're an author who writes mainly Mass Effect fics, I'm a huge fan and that line came entirely from them (with their permission). I highly suggest checking out their stories and, of course, I thank them deeply for their permission!

Second - this was going to be a lemon/smut but I instead tried to improve my descriptive/emotional/feeling writing style with this piece. I was heavily influenced by a series of books called "the Pope's Poisoner" by Sara Poole (which I highly recommend reading if you're a history nut, like me).

And lastly! - thanks for reading guys! I appreciate you taking the time to look at it (and hopefully review?). I would say that I'm unhappy with the last two paragraphs where Alucard is thinking/talking about how he doesn't feel any love towards Seras - not because I want to change how he feels, more because I didn't capture it the way I wanted to, if that makes sense.

Okay, that's it for me. If you must know, I enjoyed listening to "I Caught Myself" and "Decode" by Paramour when I wrote this and for your own sake, check out _**team four star's abridged parody**_ of this. Seriously, you'll love me for it.

Bai!


End file.
